


Minimal

by hoopoe



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT6, Orgy, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/pseuds/hoopoe
Summary: "Hongbin stands up, stretches his arms up and pushes his gaping pants off his legs entirely before tugging off his shirt. Hakyeon strides over to Taekwoon, who's lying limply on the bed in Jaehwan's arms, and pets his hair affectionately. 'You're doing okay, Taekwoon-ah? Do you need water? Snacks?'"Trust Hakyeon to offer Taekwoon snacks in the middle of his gangbang. Hongbin wonders distantly what's for breakfast tomorrow."Sometimes the members each get with Taekwoon, and sometimes they all do.





	Minimal

**Author's Note:**

> This is all porn. A lot of porn. A veritable tour de force of porn.
> 
> Lightly, lightly edited. May come back and fix it later.

**(1)**

"Ah, Taekwoonie, you— _ah—_ " Hakyeon sighs as he sinks down again, his thighs shaking around Taekwoon's hips. The bed creaks alarmingly. "Ah, you—"

He takes Taekwoon's cock so easily, so often, the stretch barely more than his own fingers but the length perfect, if he tilts his hips just a bit forward, arches his back as he rides Taekwoon. He babbles as much as he quickens his pace, fucking down harder onto Taekwoon to draw out more of his breathy moans. Taekwoon shifts on the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows and lifting his face, lips parted and glossy as he pants, hips twitching up into Hakyeon at every drop of Hakyeon's weight onto him. 

Hakyeon leans down and kisses Taekwoon lazily, keeps riding him, could keep riding him forever, it's so good, it hits him right where he needs it every time and sends sparks flying up his spine and keeps his cock dripping languidly against his stomach. Taekwoon is sucking a bruise into Hakyeon's wrist, taking Hakyeon's fingers into his mouth and whining around them as he squirms more desperately beneath Hakyeon.

Taekwoon writhes. Hakyeon, already so close, tightens all of his muscles and rides him in short, fast strokes, using Taekwoon for his own pleasure until he rushes up to the edge and falls over, crying out urgently as he's fucked through it, as Taekwoon grabs his waist and thrusts in earnest. Hakyeon's still not entirely lucid as Taekwoon's cock brushes his prostate with every slide in. Hakyeon whimpers as Taekwoon fucks him rapidly once, twice, three times and stills, his hair fanning out on the pillow as he tosses his head back and sighs out his release. Hakyeon's fingers slip from his mouth.

For a moment, they catch their breath, Hakyeon dropping forward to pull off of Taekwoon's cock, not noticeably smaller now that he's soft. Their lips meet again, worn out and sweet where they'd been frantic for each other before. 

"I'm taking the first shower," Hakyeon feels the need to declare when they part, and Taekwoon's eyes narrow. The way he runs his hands over Hakyeon's bare skin belies his annoyance, though, and Hakyeon lies on top of Taekwoon for a bit, relishes the soft kisses placed down his neck and the sweeping caresses of his thighs, his back. The beginnings of curves where there should be hard lines. They're not promoting. He's gained weight. His mind begins to nag him already. He’d found a stubborn set of wrinkles etched into the corners of his eyes a week ago.

"You think too loud," Taekwoon admonishes, his hands moving to cup Hakyeon's face, pull him in for more sleepy kisses. "Stop that. I'll shower with you." It gives Hakyeon something else to focus on, someone to fret over. Taekwoon's logic probably isn't that sophisticated, but the end result is the same as he winds his limbs around Hakyeon's, kisses him again, long and lingering, before punting him out of bed.

***

**(2)**

"Hyung," Jaehwan whines as Taekwoon forcibly cuddles up to him. It's too hot outside for that. The van's air conditioning is faulty at best. 

Taekwoon just cuddles in closer, hooking a leg over Jaehwan's thigh as the manager pulls out of the dorm lot. "Jaehwan," Taekwoon responds in the same fractious tone, and Jaehwan makes a face at him. Taekwoon glances up at Hakyeon, who's got a Kindle in his lap and his headphones in his ears, riding in the passenger seat. Over to Sanghyuk, who's already on his way to passed out, legs splayed over Wonshik's lap. Wonshik wasn't ever properly awake to begin with.

Hongbin's pained noises float up from the very rear of the van as he apparently dies in whatever video game is his flavor of the month.

Taekwoon scoots closer, half on top of Jaehwan now. His lips seek Jaehwan's jawline, and Jaehwan tips his head to the side. "Hyung," Jaehwan says again, guides one hand between Taekwoon's legs, his eyes trained on Hakyeon. "Is this what you want?" Taekwoon's hard under his hand, and he rolls the heel of his hand, dragging it up the clothed length of Taekwoon's cock.

Taekwoon's legs part obligingly, one still hanging over Jaehwan's thigh. Jaehwan can only just feel him through the layers of his clothing as he rolls his hips into Jaehwan's grip. Taekwoon's breath comes in wet pants against Jaehwan's neck as he bites his lip and ruts up harder, lifting his face to be kissed.

"Hyung, it's too early. You have to be quiet."

"You're telling me to be quiet," Taekwoon gasps into Jaehwan's ear. Jaehwan appreciates the irony. But it really is too early. And too hot. 

"Hyung, get off or don't," he pouts, but pushes his hand down against Taekwoon, guides him into a quick, steady rhythm. "You need so much attention."

"You're—ah—jealous," Taekwoon whispers. Jaehwan curls his fingers in and Taekwoon's entire body tightens. His face scrunches up as he holds back a noise. Probably a moan. Taekwoon moans a lot. "You have to work harder for it."

Jaehwan knows Taekwoon means the attention, but he raises an eyebrow at Taekwoon and clutches at him harder, jacks him faster, heedless of the hitches in Taekwoon's breath as he gets closer, closer, and then comes, wet and warm beneath Jaehwan's palm. He makes a sharp noise as his dick pulses in his clothes, and Jaehwan feels the suggestion of it, hidden away under all that fabric. 

"Everything alright?" Hakyeon's concerned voice floats back, thick with early-morning sleepiness.

"Jaehwan spilled his coffee on me," Taekwoon sulks, pulling the hem of his sweater down.

"You can just wear whatever the stylist gives you home," Hakyeon sighs, like he's had this conversation before. (He has.) 

Taekwoon makes little grumbly noises but wiggles around until he's not so uncomfortable and falls asleep on Jaehwan's shoulder. And it's not cute.

***  
  
**(3)**

Taekwoon runs light fingertips over the heated skin of Wonshik's cheek, wraps his legs around Wonshik's waist. "Cute," he murmurs, and Wonshik kisses him helplessly, grinds into him. It's good the first time but _excellent_ the second, because Wonshik is talented and dedicated and earnest and fucks Taekwoon like he loves him. Looks into his eyes like he's not peeling Taekwoon apart on this fake leather couch in a dressing room somewhere in Japan, and Taekwoon breathes out a moan, quiet enough that they won't be heard.

He moans again, louder, surprised, when Wonshik's hand engulfs his cock entirely, giving it the rough treatment he won't give Taekwoon's ass, not so soon before a performance, not when Taekwoon can't moan and whine and _scream_ the way he wants to with Wonshik inside him. It's pleasurable and painful all at once, and Wonshik's pushing one of Taekwoon's thighs to his chest with the other hand, rolling his hips right at that perfect, _perfect_ angle he's found.

Taekwoon lets Wonshik take care of him, focuses on staying quiet, puts one hand over his mouth and closes his eyes against the onslaught of sensation.

"I'm close," Wonshik's voice rasps out hot and wet against Taekwoon's temple, and Taekwoon nods, even though he's not quite there yet. Wonshik takes care of him. Wonshik will take care of him.

Wonshik, for his part, goes still and comes inside Taekwoon with a shuddery, almost-silent groan and a slow kiss to Taekwoon's lips. His hand squeezes around Taekwoon's cock and Taekwoon whines, shifts his hips restlessly until Wonshik pulls out in one smooth motion and replaces his cock with three fingers.

Taekwoon presses his hand over his mouth so he won't _scream_ , because Wonshik's got those fingers right up against his prostate and is stroking them over him, one, two, three, before pulling out and fucking them in again, his hand working over Taekwoon's dick just as fast, Taekwoon thrusting his hips up into that pressure, feeling his cock hit the heel of Wonshik's palm.

"You look so good," Wonshik whispers, pressing a kiss to Taekwoon's hip.

"Again," Taekwoon begs as he hurtles toward the edge. "Fuck me—ah, fuck me again, please, please, when we get home, fuck me again—"

He doesn't hear Wonshik's answer because his blood is rushing too loudly in his ears, a roar that drowns out everything around him as the heat in his gut tightens and releases and he comes into Wonshik's palm. His legs go slack around Wonshik's waist, falling uselessly to the couch. Wonshik pulls his fingers out one by one, kisses Taekwoon's lips shakily.

"Yes," he says reverently as he bows over Taekwoon, his hands held gingerly off to the sides like some filthy supplication. "I, I—are you okay?"

"You're too careful," Taekwoon admonishes, and Wonshik flushes from the roots of his hair down to his chest, hides his face in Taekwoon's neck.

"I don't want to hurt you," Wonshik moans, muffled, and Taekwoon laughs, pets his hand through Wonshik's hair. "I've never _done this_ before."

And Taekwoon wants to stay here, to hold Wonshik and kiss him all over and assure Wonshik that he's doing everything just right, but they don't have _time._ He settles for, "Hakyeon hasn't hurt me yet," and a hand rubbing down Wonshik's spine before he lurches off in search of something to clean up with.

***

**(4)**

"How hard can this be, hyung?" Hongbin's voice sounds tinny, deeper through the phone speaker than it actually is. Taekwoon is stuck in his sweater. He grunts something along the lines of "harder than you think it is" and Hongbin laughs, the sound jarring in the institutional silence of the hotel room. "You're stuck on something."

"I am— _not—_ " Taekwoon protests as he finally frees himself, flinging the sweater away and getting to work on the abominably tight pants the stylist had seen fit to torture him with. "This is not sexy," he decides as he flops backward onto his hotel bed, naked. "I'm already worn out."

"You are not," Hongbin argues. "You're horny and we all know you're horny because you sent that picture of me to the groupchat. Thanks for that."

"It's a good picture." Taekwoon's skin heats thinking about it. He reaches down and palms his cock absently, the entirety of his length and balls under a single hand. He sighs, hears Hongbin shift. "You looked good."

Hongbin laughs again, breathier this time. "You like how I looked after Sanghyuk fucked me?"

Taekwoon's cheeks feel feverish. "You looked good," he reiterates. He parts his legs a bit around his own hand. Squeezes.

"I looked out of it. You take too many pictures of us after sex, hyung." Hongbin pauses. "The only other person I've done this for is, uh, Wonshik. And he's a people pleaser. So. I hope this works for you."

And if Taekwoon's honest with himself, Hongbin's voice is  _working for him_ , just their usual back-and-forth before Hongbin asks, "Are you comfortable?" Taekwoon makes a humming noise of assent. "Good," Hongbin answers. "Spread,  _ahhhh_ , spread your legs out a bit." Taekwoon does as he's bidden, smiling at Hongbin's mid-sentence cringe. "I know you like it when I play with your ass while I jack you off."

Taekwoon starts stroking himself slowly to the memory of Hongbin, the last time they were all together for vocal practice, the way he'd dragged Taekwoon into their studio and given him a rough handjob. He must make some quiet, pleading noise, because Hongbin says, "I love how your cock feels in my hand, hyung. You're so small. I can get my hand on all of you at once—"

"Your hands are small," Taekwoon shoots back on principle, but the words are tight as he grips his cock firmly.

"Shut the fuck up, Taekwoon," Hongbin orders, his voice harsh, and then hisses out a laugh. "God, just— _damn_ , I want you under me. It's been a while, hyung. You make such pretty noises whenever I even get near your little cock. It's so..."

"Hongbin," Taekwoon pleads, and Hongbin's voice goes all dark and throaty when he answers.

"Fuck your hand, hyung." Slick sounds over the line. "I know you only need one. So take the other one and get it nice and wet. Touch your own ass for me. Hyung." 

Taekwoon whines as he teases at his own rim, presses two fingers behind his balls and fucks up into his own hand. "Hongbin," he insists, and Hongbin's breath comes heavy and staticky.

"Not yet, hyung," Hongbin says. "Not until you get loud. You'll just come and then you'll call me again in an hour bitching about how horny you are. How can balls that size swell so much. Honestly."

Taekwoon slows his hand, whimpers at the loss of friction. Hongbin makes a mock-sympathetic noise over the line. "Hyung, when I see you again, after this shoot is done, I'm gonna—fuck—suck you off, make you fuck my mouth until you come, and then—" His voice breaks, frying out into a low sigh. "—I'm going to make Wonshik fuck you while I get my hand on your cock." 

"Please, Hongbin, I want it, I want it," Taekwoon moans outright, and he doesn't know if he means now or later, but he's desperate to get off however Hongbin will let him. "Hongbin, I, I—"

"Get loud, hyung. I want to hear you come." Taekwoon moans again, the noise petering out into sobs as he comes over his fist, making a mess of his torso as his hips jerk down onto the hand toying with his ass. He arches away from the contact, into his hand, and then hears Hongbin choke out Taekwoon's name.

Taekwoon lets his arms flop to the bed as he lies there, naked and dirty, boneless and sated.

There's a brief rustling noise on the other end, and then Hongbin says, "You good?"

Taekwoon's only answer is an extended groan of satisfaction.

***

**(5)**

The door of their dorm slams shut with a loud noise, and they're on each other, kissing hungrily, Sanghyuk's teeth dragging livid marks down the pale skin of Taekwoon's neck. He rests his brow on Taekwoon's shoulder for a moment, catches his breath, lifts his face to kiss Taekwoon more gently. "All goddamn afternoon, hyung. You looked so good."

Taekwoon makes a little urgent sound and tries to grind himself against Sanghyuk's hip. "Sanghyuk," he demands, pushing at Sanghyuk's shoulders until Sanghyuk looks down at him, a faintly amused expression on his face. "Sanghyuk, you can't stare at me all day and then be  _nice_ , you're never  _nice—_ "

Sanghyuk kisses him again, harder, to shut him up, Taekwoon's back hitting the door with a thud. He lets out a long, satisfied groan as he's manhandled, as Sanghyuk crowds into his personal space and drags his hands down Taekwoon's clothed torso, dropping slowly to his knees. 

"I'm gonna suck your dick, hyung, be patient," Sanghyuk scolds when Taekwoon's hands urge him closer to Taekwoon's crotch. "Get your pants down." 

Taekwoon's insistent hands disappear from Sanghyuk's shoulders and then he's undoing his flies, pushing his clothes down so Sanghyuk can lean in, lick at the length of him. He raises an insolent eyebrow up at Taekwoon as he takes all of it into his mouth at once, Taekwoon's breath shuddering out, his eyes falling nearly shut. It's hardly an effort for Sanghyuk to roll his tongue around Taekwoon, to tighten his lips and  _suck_ , his hands flat against the door bracketing Taekwoon's narrow hips.

Taekwoon starts to protest when Sanghyuk pulls off, but Sanghyuk's, "You can fuck my mouth, hyung," has him clawing at Sanghyuk's hair, whining eagerly. The sting shoots straight down Sanghyuk's spine, pools at the base of it. He grinds a hand slowly against his crotch as he's used by Taekwoon; Taekwoon is small enough that Sanghyuk doesn't gag, doesn't really concentrate, lets it get sloppy and wet, Taekwoon taking what he wants. 

He makes the most wanton noises as he comes undone, fucking Sanghyuk's face with quick, short thrusts, his voice echoing off their walls, rising in pitch and volume until he pushes Sanghyuk's face all the way to his hips and holds him there, coming down Sanghyuk's throat. A breathy moan follows quick on the heels of the taste that floods Sanghyuk's mouth as Taekwoon pulls out, his dick sliding across Sanghyuk's tongue and lips. 

"You too," Taekwoon mutters, kicking his slacks off and dropping to his knees, bowling Sanghyuk over. He climbs atop Sanghyuk and paws at Sanghyuk's own slacks. Sanghyuk lifts himself off the floor, taking Taekwoon with him, and slips them down quickly before he sits again, his bare skin meeting the tile. 

Taekwoon's ass meets Sanghyuk's thighs, and his dick slips between Taekwoon's cheeks. Taekwoon's dick rests, nearly soft, against his thigh, but he rolls his hips in Sanghyuk's lap, makes happy noises as Sanghyuk's cock slides across his hole, snug between Taekwoon's ass and his own thighs, pushed together by Taekwoon's hips. He fucks into that tight space, his breath coming faster, his heart racing. 

"Hyung, stop being a shit and kiss me," Sanghyuk pants, and Taekwoon doesn't pause his steady rhythm atop Sanghyuk as he leans in to meet Sanghyuk's lips.

The feeling of Taekwoon's tongue licking his own taste out of Sanghyuk's mouth is the final straw, and he feels the orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut. He comes against Taekwoon's ass, the back of his thighs, his delicate balls. Taekwoon rides him through it, keeps kissing him, muffling the grunt that escapes when Sanghyuk comes down, painfully sensitive, still letting Taekwoon straddle him and grind down.

"Enough," Sanghyuk murmurs decisively as he tips Taekwoon to the side, dumping him in a filthy heap on the floor. Sanghyuk's slacks are ruined. Taekwoon's aren't.

Taekwoon lies on the floor, looking pleased with himself, until Sanghyuk brings one hand up to smack Taekwoon's ass firmly. "You're doing laundry, hyung."

"I am doing no such thing," Taekwoon slurs, and Sanghyuk smacks him again.

"Hakyeon will hunt you down if he finds jizz on the slacks he bought me. You're doing laundry."

Taekwoon grumbles but starts tugging Sanghyuk's pants off all the same.

***

**(+1)**

It was probably Hakyeon who turned the thermostat up. He can’t stand being cold, and has historically refused to take off his socks when the room wasn’t warm enough for him, and so everyone but Hakyeon is sweating, and Hakyeon looks pleased as can be with himself.

He has Taekwoon laid out on the bed, his pale thighs sticking to Hakyeon’s bare shoulders as Hakyeon alternates lazily between teasing Taekwoon’s cock, held stiff and flushed by the ring Hakyeon’s put around its base, and Taekwoon’s ass, his legs slung carelessly up and a pillow under his hips. Taekwoon’s making soft, content noises, interspersed with sudden moans (followed by Hakyeon’s delighted laughter) when Hakyeon does something fancy.

Hongbin has been drawn firmly into Sanghyuk’s lap, held with his back against Sanghyuk’s chest as Sanghyuk toys with him, and for all of Hongbin’s initial protest, the way Sanghyuk grazes light touches over his cock, his chest, his thighs makes something whispery and tenacious in the back of his head purr. Sanghyuk’s chin is hooked over Hongbin’s shoulder, watching Hakyeon slowly wreck Taekwoon on the bed. To their left, Jaehwan has Wonshik, the big softy, curled up in his arms, one hand pumping his cock to the rhythm of Taekwoon’s pleasured gasps.

"Hakyeon, I need—" Taekwoon chokes, and Hakyeon shifts, drags his lips down Taekwoon’s dripping cock. Sanghyuk’s teeth find Hongbin’s earlobe. His hand presses down over Hongbin’s cock, over his clothes. Hakyeon’s mouth works Taekwoon into louder and louder desperation—his moans mix with Wonshik’s, where Jaehwan is getting him off in earnest—and when Taekwoon’s hips hitch off the bed, Hakyeon stays put, just swallows him down, lets Taekwoon thrust deep into his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Wonshik chants, and it shoots straight to Hongbin’s cock, the rough arousal in Wonshik’s voice. Jaehwan says something awful and pornographic in his _aegyo_ voice, which doesn’t. It apparently does for Wonshik, who buries his face in Jaehwan’s neck and gets kissed ( _kissed_ ) on the top of his head as he comes, his low groan drowned out by Taekwoon.

Taekwoon is _yelling_ now, pushing Hakyeon’s head down onto him, and Hakyeon takes it all. Hongbin knows that feeling, the frantic sex with none of the soreness, the ease of working Taekwoon to a fever pitch. It’s a feeling he’s known, over and over, in every room of their dorm. Every time Taekwoon bursts through the door with that attention-seeking bounce to his walk, straddles Hongbin’s lap, and yanks Hongbin’s hand from his keyboard to guide it to Taekwoon’s cock. Every time he wraps his fingers around it and thinks how perfectly it fits.

Sanghyuk’s hips move under him, and Hongbin feels Sanghyuk’s dick, a firm line under his ass. Sanghyuk still isn’t doing much except playing with Hongbin, finally, _finally_ undoing his fly and reaching in to give Hongbin a good, thorough grope. And it is good, makes Hongbin arch his back and tip his head so Sanghyuk has free run of his neck. Sanghyuk’s mouth is hot where he kisses, bites, kisses again, and Hongbin grinds his hips down.

His eyes fall shut just as Taekwoon moans breathy and long, a drawn-out " _Yes"_  leaving his lips. Hongbin tries to open his eyes but Sanghyuk is rubbing his thumb up under the head of Hongbin’s cock and it’s just hard to _concentrate_. He manages it after an inner struggle, sees Jaehwan taking Hakyeon’s place, rolling the ring up and off Taekwoon’s cock. 

"Hyung, you have to get hard again," Jaehwan says conversationally, stripping off the last of the clothing Wonshik left on him. “I’m going to open you up for Wonshikkie, but more importantly, I’m going to slap your cute little dick around and watch it bounce.”

Taekwoon pouts. Hongbin’s boner dies a little. Jaehwan never turns off.

"You’re an asshole," Taekwoon mumbles, but he shifts restlessly when Jaehwan’s hands start to roam over his naked skin, still flushed from orgasm. "Mmm, feels nice though."

Jaehwan surges up to kiss Taekwoon roughly, and Taekwoon's lanky legs wind around Jaehwan's hips, his cock stirring back to life where he grinds up against Jaehwan. "Hyung, you don't need to be such a brat," Jaehwan pouts, pulling away to toss Taekwoon unceremoniously down onto the bed. "You can be patient sometimes."

"Jaehwan," Taekwoon begins to argue, but then there's the sound of flesh on flesh and Taekwoon cries out, high and sharp. It cuts out into a weak moan as Jaehwan's hand soothes the abused skin, and Jaehwan lowers his mouth to Taekwoon's chest, obviously doing something nice there, to judge from Taekwoon's fluttery noises.

Sanghyuk's hand lands high on Hongbin's thigh, squeezing there restlessly as he watches Jaehwan work Taekwoon over, the tense cycle of _slap_ , scream, moan, getting quicker and quicker, progressively louder, Jaehwan's hand slipping obscenely over Taekwoon's cock.

"Don't let him come," Hakyeon pipes up from where he's poised, naked, against the bedroom door. "Not yet. Hold him off a bit."

No sooner has he spoken than a particularly loud strike sounds through the room, followed by Jaehwan's giggle and Taekwoon's sob of pain. Arousal courses through Hongbin, pooling in his groin, and he moves his hips, hoping Sanghyuk will get the idea and touch him properly again. "Please," he whispers, and Sanghyuk's nose finds Hongbin's ear, his lips pressing a kiss into Hongbin's hair.

"Please what?" Sanghyuk teases, and he slips his hand up, just shy of where Hongbin wants it back.

"Please put your _hand_ on my _dick_ ," Hongbin grits out, maybe a bit louder than he intended, because Wonshik looks balefully over at him from where he's sitting on the floor with his head between his knees. Hakyeon spares them a glance before focusing on Jaehwan and Taekwoon, who by now is crying outright, pleading with Hakyeon to let him come.

Sanghyuk's hand on Hongbin's dick feels like the worst kind of heaven, because he digs his thumb into the pressure point at the base right when Hakyeon says, "Okay, Jaehwanie, you can let Taekwoon come," and Hongbin's spine goes all loose with pleasure right as Taekwoon sobs out his second orgasm of the night.

Hongbin stands up, stretches his arms up and pushes his gaping pants off his legs entirely before tugging off his shirt. Hakyeon strides over to Taekwoon, who's lying limply on the bed in Jaehwan's arms, and pets his hair affectionately. "You're doing okay, Taekwoon-ah? Do you need water? Snacks?"

Trust Hakyeon to offer Taekwoon snacks in the middle of his gangbang. Hongbin wonders distantly what's for breakfast tomorrow.

Taekwoon requests water and Hakyeon kisses him sweetly—Hongbin grimaces—and leaves the room, still entirely naked. "Yah, I want snacks!" Jaehwan calls after him, and Hakyeon's voice, muffled, yells back, "Get your own snacks!"

Hongbin gives Sanghyuk a dirty look over his shoulder as he abandons Sanghyuk in favor of plopping down next to Wonshik on the floor. "So," he says, nudging Wonshik's bicep with his elbow.

Wonshik glances up, looking inquisitively at Hongbin. "I promised Taekwoon that the next time I saw him, I was gonna get you to fuck him— _ugh_ , God—get you to fuck him while I touch his dick."

"When did you—" Wonshik starts to ask, and Hongbin slaps a hand over his mouth hastily.

“Are you down or not.”

Wonshik looks up at Taekwoon, now sitting up with Jaehwan's help and sipping the water Hakyeon has provided, and then over to Hongbin, back to Taekwoon. Down between his legs, where his dick rests forlornly dripping against his stomach. He nods once, and Hongbin claps his hands together, loud over the hushed conversation between Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

"Well that's that, then," Hongbin says, getting to his feet and hauling Wonshik after him. "We're next, hyung, I promised you I'd play with your dick."

Taekwoon giggles as Wonshik staggers forward. "Wonshikkie was already next," he breathes, suddenly so close to Hongbin, so easily reached. Hongbin wants to kiss him, and so Hongbin does, Taekwoon's lips raw from stubble and rough treatment.

He breaks the kiss on a moan and Wonshik stammers out an apology, which makes Taekwoon giggle some more. Hakyeon, back to slouching provocatively against the door frame, groans and comes to hug Wonshik from behind, draping his long limbs over Wonshik's back. "Wonshikkie," he croons, and then puts his lips right against Wonshik's ear and says something Hongbin doesn't catch.

Whatever it is, Wonshik bares his throat to Hakyeon and shivers at Hakyeon's light touch on Wonshik's cock, lubing him up, lining him up with Taekwoon's stretched entrance. Hakyeon is still talking low and secret about whatever obscene things he and Wonshik get up to when Wonshik pushes into Taekwoon, who summarily spills water across his chest and Hongbin's thighs. Sanghyuk rushes in to rescue the bottle, and Jaehwan dabs away the cold with a pillowcase, rougher than necessary over Taekwoon's chest.

Taekwoon's back arches and his mouth falls open as Wonshik begins to fuck him, one hand clinging clawlike to Hongbin's thigh, bruising his flesh in the shape of Taekwoon's fingertips.

"Hongbin," he gasps, and the final syllable shatters on a whimper. "Hongbin, you promised—"

"I did," Hongbin confirms, and chafes one hand over Taekwoon's nipples as he takes Taekwoon's cock in his hand. "Ah, hyung, you fit so well. You're so—"

“Taekwoonie is perfect,” Hakyeon cuts in, and Hongbin shoots him a dark look, slightly ruined by Wonshik's breathless laughter. Hongbin tightens his hand around Taekwoon's cock, hard again, and strokes him once, slowly, drawing out a long whine.

"I'm trying to be sexy," Hongbin argues, and Hakyeon smiles mockingly as if to say _"Keep trying_ " from behind Wonshik's back, where Hongbin can't reach him.

While Hongbin still has the vestiges of his dignity in place, Hakyeon mercifully returns to his little power game with Wonshik and lets Hongbin _touch_ Taekwoon, light touches and firm ones until Taekwoon is squirming on the bed, confused, aborted little circles into Wonshik's thrusts, into Hongbin's hand, which is getting slicker and rougher with Taekwoon as Taekwoon begs him for it, looking up at Hongbin with lust-clouded eyes.

"You can come when you want to come, Wonshikkie," Hakyeon's voice breaks through the haze, and Wonshik lets out a shuddery exhale and hitches Taekwoon's hips onto himself and fucks him harder, harder, until Wonshik is still and sweaty. Hakyeon hefts Wonshik's limbs around until Wonshik flops off the bed, waves Sanghyuk over to take his place.

"Hyung, you like watching too much," Sanghyuk says conversationally to Hakyeon, as if he's not about to fuck Taekwoon through sloppy seconds, thirds, fourths. Hakyeon, for his part, preens quietly and strokes himself off to the sight of Sanghyuk narrowing his eyes at Hongbin before fucking into Taekwoon with one long push.

"And Hongbin-hyung—" His voice is remarkably steady as he bends Taekwoon nearly in half, Taekwoon shrilling out a moan as Sanghyuk hits his prostate, no-nonsense. "—you like it when Taekwoon watches you." His point made, Sanghyuk lets one of Taekwoon's thighs drop to the side so Hongbin can replace his hand on Taekwoon.

He hadn't even noticed, really, his right hand on his own cock, teasing himself to the rhythm of Taekwoon's pleasure. He'd been too caught up in how desperately hot Taekwoon's eyes have been on him, begging him without so many words to let Taekwoon get off, one more time, please.

"Kiss him, hyung," Sanghyuk orders Hongbin matter-of-factly, and, "Make him come."

And Hongbin doesn't need to be told twice, doesn't need to argue and say _is this really the time for you to be ordering your hyungs around Han Sanghyuk_ , because he wants to kiss Taekwoon, kisses Taekwoon, feels the shards of Taekwoon's pretty voice on his tongue and the meager perfectly-fitted weight of Taekwoon's cock pulsing in his hand. Taekwoon's orgasm curls his toes, but he barely manages to drip out anything, spent and sensitive. 

Another pathetic twitch against Hongbin's palm, a pathetic moan against Hongbin's lips as Sanghyuk fucks him faster, relentless. Hongbin sits up, slides comforting hands across what little of Taekwoon's chest he can touch. The tense lines of his fucked-out body relax in relief as Sanghyuk comes, sinking his teeth into Taekwoon's thigh on his shoulder. Hakyeon's lips spread into a slow smirk as he comes, shooting across Taekwoon's collarbones with a grunt.

Taekwoon ignores it all, says, "Hongbin, in my mouth," and kicks gently at Sanghyuk until he can roll over to suck Hongbin off, messy and needy, and it feels _sublime_ after so long. Hongbin fists one hand in Taekwoon's hair and shoves him down until he chokes, and that's it, that's all it takes to push Hongbin over the edge. Taekwoon’s throat works around Hongbin and he swears he whites out for a second. His limbs go all wobbly and he sinks down next to Taekwoon, out of breath.

Jaehwan is the first to come barreling onto the bed with a cry of affection, limbs constricting around Taekwoon like an affectionate squid. Taekwoon makes vague mumbly noises of protest, but then Hakyeon is there, wielding a washcloth and a bottle of scented lotion and an endless stream of kisses and praise. Taekwoon blooms under the affection, and Hongbin reaches out to poke one finger petulantly at Taekwoon’s cheek. "Gross, hyung," he says, deadpan. "Gross."

"Yah," Wonshik cuts in, with a sharp whack across Hongbin’s bicep. "You have no manners."

" _You_ can’t touch a dick without blushing, so really what use are they," Hongbin shoots back, and Wonshik blushes, which Hongbin thinks has rather made his point for him. Taekwoon pinches Hongbin’s side and Hongbin swats at him. Hakyeon swats at Wonshik, leaving a shiny trail of lotion on Wonshik’s chest identical to the one on Taekwoon’s inner thigh. 

Sanghyuk clambers onto the bed last, wrests Hongbin away from Taekwoon to fit himself in the space between them, letting Taekwoon’s long fingers carve paths through his mussed hair. Hongbin blinks once against the muscle of Sanghyuk’s shoulder, stretches one arm out to touch Taekwoon’s hip around Sanghyuk. Blinks again, and dozes off to the sound of Jaehwan yelling at Hakyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me which was your favorite, I guess? If any? Idk thanks for reading this


End file.
